1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning apparatus. In particular, it relates to a cleaning apparatus used to clean caking adhered on the inner wall of a pipe.
2. Description of Prior Art
In fab, the arrangement of various pipes for transmitting waste gases is extensive and complex. Waste gas mixed with particles and toxic gases exhausted from etching and deposition processes are transmitted to a waste gas treatment device by pipes. These particles are gradually adhered onto the inner wall of the pipe and accumulate into caking over time. The toxic gases remained in these pipes are harmful to human being and environment. However, because of the complex arrangement of the pipes, it is difficult to dismantle the desired pipes for cleaning.